1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dumbbell, and more particularly to an adjustable dumbbell having an easily and quickly adjustable structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical dumbbells have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,690 to Schook, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,413 to Kupferman discloses two of the typical dumbbells each including one or more weight rings that may be selectively or adjustably secured together for adjusting the weight of the dumbbells.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,690 to Schook, the weight rings each includes an outer thread for threading with the inner threads of the other weight rings and for securing the weight rings together. It takes time to thread the weight rings together.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,413 to Kupferman, the weight rings are engaged on a core or a rod and each includes a number of posts for engaging into the holes of the other weight rings. It is also required to secure the weight rings one by one. In addition, the weight rings may be rotated and disengaged from each other while in use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional dumbbells.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an adjustable dumbbell including an easily and quickly adjustable structure.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an adjustable dumbbell comprising a rod including a first end, at least one weight engaged onto the first end of the rod, and a latch slidably engaged in the first end of the rod and movable to engage with the weight for selectively securing the weight to the first end of the rod.
The weight includes a groove formed therein for receiving the first end of the rod, the first end of the rod includes a pair of slots formed therein for receiving the weight.
The weight includes a channel formed therein and communicating with the groove thereof and having a width greater than that of the groove of the weight, for receiving the latch.
The first end of the rod includes a conduit formed therein for slidably receiving the latch. The first end of the rod includes a passage formed therein and communicating with the conduit thereof, the latch includes a fastener secured thereto and slidably engaged in the passage of the rod for moving the latch relative to the rod.
The first end of the rod includes at least one aperture formed therein and communicating with the passage of the rod, the latch further includes a barrel slidably engaged on the fastener and having a catch for engaging into the aperture of the rod.
A device may further be provided for biasing the catch of the barrel to engage with the aperture of the rod.
The rod includes a second end, at least one second weight engaged onto the second end of the rod, and a second latch slidably engaged in the second end of the rod and movable to engage with the second weight for selectively securing the second weight to the second end of the rod.
The second weight includes a groove formed therein for receiving the second end of the rod, the second end of the rod includes a pair of slots formed therein for receiving the second weight.
The second weight includes a channel formed therein and communicating with the groove thereof and having a width greater than that of the groove of the second weight, for receiving the second latch.
The second end of the rod includes a conduit formed therein for slidably receiving the second latch. The second end of the rod includes a passage formed therein and communicating with the conduit thereof, the second latch includes a fastener secured thereto and slidably engaged in the passage of the rod for moving the second latch relative to the rod.
The second end of the rod includes at least one second aperture formed therein and communicating with the passage of the rod, the second latch further includes a barrel slidably engaged on the fastener and having a catch for engaging into the second aperture of the rod. A device is further provided for biasing the catch of the barrel to engage with the second aperture of the rod.
A device is further provided for supporting the weight and includes a base having at least one socket recess formed therein for receiving and supporting the weight. The base includes at least one pair of walls provided therein for defining the socket recess therein.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.